Salem Magic Academy and the Tri-Wizard Tournament
by Darkrai's Prodigy
Summary: A new school has been allowed to compete within the tri-wizard tournament to be extended to a magic school in America. Only this school has brought some very talented and good looking students. The tournament will now be a quadra-wizard tournament. OCXLuna Lunar loving A bit of bashing for some characters. Fencing and magic dueling as well as titles will be used.


Beginning of 4th year

Ch.1 Introductions and Welcoming's

 **A/N: Im starting this straight away at the beginning of the start of term feast**

"To our new students welcome to our old students welcome back"- Dumbledore said in his usual peppy tone

Yet at this Argus Filch came wheezing in while running to Dumbledore he had seized talking in order to hear what Argus had to say.

"Yes...ok...they're here already!... Now!"

"Yes headmaster they already sent a patronus to say so."

"Then let the front doors open so they can come through Argus!"- Professor Dumbledore said heartily

With this Argus nodded and left to go open the gates to the school and the front entrance along with the Great Hall.

"Now students I know you are wondering as to why such activities have been taken place. Well I would like you all to pay attention right now there was an old tournament to decide specific schools and their champion. Well as of today, Hogwarts has been selected primarily to host this tournament as it is also called the 'Tri-Wizard tournament' yet now we have more schools that are able to qualify but we will only be allowing one more school to participate which is the school from our across the sea friends of America! The Salem Magical Academy!"

As he said this the girls of the school entered first which were only 15 and some came on brooms riding them side saddle which showed their arses to some of the male students who ogled them. The girls looked at some of the guys and flirtingly winked at them and blew kisses towards them but as soon as they hit their mark some boys were petrified. Which some students laughed at. Next the Male students entered 10 came in and was led in by a young man who was dressed in casual dress clothes of a long sleeve white shirt, a black fitted vest, and black dress slacks that some of the girls checked out his ass since it was more pronounced. He led the other male students with a stoic expression, he was 6 feet even with black hair that went into an electric blue dye and was pomped up like an older version of an American and cut short on the sides and black. He also had an electric blue eye and a green colored eye. Yet his skin color was pale. With this they started to do gymnastics and an old Brazilian fighting style/dance. (Forgot what it's called). It ended after a couple minutes.

The young men all stood a bit lazily.

"SALEM ATTEN-SHUN!"

At this the young men stopped and stood to attention faced the front of Albus Dumbledore with a click and stomp of their heeled black oil shoes.

"PRESENT. ARMS!"

At the command they saluted Dumbledore who also went in front of them and did the same. A couple students snickered at this and he returned to the owl podium.

" !"

They then dropped their arms.

"At ease."

And relaxed with a soft expression on their faces which earned a couple endearing sighs from some of the ladies in the houses within Hogwarts.

They were dressed with professional attire clothes and a black or gray paperboy/ flat-cap hats each with their names.

"The young man that is preceding his fellow classmates is Mr. Kairas Sinclair he is also the Academy's top male student within the top 10 male students. The woman leading the other females is Ms. Dianna Corsican as she is within the top 10 female students along with the other five honor students with the highest scores."

"Blimey!"

"Woah bugger"

"Holy tripe"

"Shit"

"RONALD!"

"What it's kinda like woah"

"He has a point Mione"

"Oh not you too Harry"

The young man scanned the room meanwhile everyone was distracted and found a sight to behold.

(Kairas' view)

'She's gorgeous. I need to know her name now'-Kairas thought to himself

(Normal)

Kairas then turned with military precision and walked to the Ravenclaw table to look at a blonde girl with bright blue eyes and complementing pale complexion.

"Excuse me Ms. But I must ask. What is your name?"

His voice was very tenor like and was smooth with a light accent of an Italian Mob gentleman

"Oh me?"-Luna said in her dreamy voice

"Yes"

"Well my name is Luna Lovegood"

"Wow...unique and gorgeous name for a very lovely and gorgeous girl as well."

At this Luna held a faint blush and looked surprised. Most people gasped, others looked shocked that Loony Lovegood was asked her name and possibly called 'gorgeous'.

"Thank you."-Kairas

He then took her hand a gave a light kiss on it and winked at her. He then walked back to his fellow classmates and stood at attention as they have. The girls flirting with the guys of the school knowing they won't do anything with them and just tease to no extent.

"And they're brilliant Headmaster Mr. Jonathan Frankenstein."

The man he introduced was taller than the headmaster himself as he stood at a statue like height of 6'10 with cropped blonde hair that was shaved at the side and no sideburns as well who walked up to him and merrily shook his hand.

"Mr. Frankenstein some words"

"Thank you, professor Dumbledore." He said with a deep resonance voice.

"As you all know me and my select 25 of the top students in my Academy are selected for this tournament to participate in. So from me and my students thank you for having us here. We would also like to ask the headmaster of this wonderful institution if it has able areas to let us continue our practices of dueling, fencing, quidditch, spell dueling included and our regular studies as well." He said

"Excuse me sir?"

Someone said to him.

"Yes who said that?"

And Hermione stood up.

"It's me. My name is Hermione Granger and I was wondering if you were the person who created the Corralis potion?"

"Hahahahaha yes young one I am. I'm also a descendent of the doctor Victor Frankenstein hahaha! But rest assured I will not be making another Frakenstein or a bride for that matter hahaha!"

Some students looked on in shock some of his students then chuckled. They knew who he was since he became the Headmaster of the Academy. After this he left the podium to stand to the side as Dumbledore retook his position.

"Now allow me to introduce to you the Witches of our French friends of Beauxbatons Academy for girls."

With this the girls of Beauxbatons came jogging in with their bright blue witch fitting robes.

"Blimey""-Seamus

"Bloody hell"-Ron

As the girls behinds were then shown in the right fitting gowns followed with their Headmistress

"And their lovely Headmistress Madame Maxine"

The American students knew that she was a half giant automatically. She was also followed by two smaller students from their academy.

"Dumbley-dore" she said in her French drawl

"Next we have our students from across the way please welcome Durmstrang academy for young men!"

At this the great hall doors opened once more and the Durmstrang students did their presentation and Dumbledore took a handshake of Igor Kakaroff who was their guardian for the time of the tournament. With Victor Krum leading his side.

"Look that's Victor Krum Bulgarias player!"-Ron fangasmed

Meanwhile all the students were talking to one another quietly they didn't notice Dumbledore explain the rulings of the tournament or of the age restriction until the last second.

"The rules of this tournament will be announced by the Head of Magical Games and Sports Mr. Barty Crouch."

"As per rules of the English Ministry of Magic the only witches and wizards that are allowed to enter are those that are above the age of 17"-BC

When Barty Crouch said this a lot of people then raised their voices at this outcome

"SIIIIILENCE"-Dumbledore then yelled out loud

With this Dumbledore then revealed the Goblet of Fire which then was illuminated by a blue flame. Kairas noticed the flames of the goblet and went forward towards it. At this Dumbledore then stopped talking as did Mr. Crouch. When they did Kairas extended his hand towards the open flame. Frankenstein noticed this as well. Kairas then took hold of the flames from the Goblet and took them from the cup. The flames then danced and licked around his fingers as it didn't feel unbearably hot just warm and cool. The flames then started to swirl and become more defined and shaped. The figure of a girl was then seen on his hand as it danced around his palm and up his arm towards his head were the female fire spirit jumped off his other shoulder and back into the Goblet of Fire and resumed its regular form.

Some of the students started to murmur amongst themselves at this action. Dumbledore then eased the students and redirected their attention to the dinner amongst all of them.

"Now that everything has been settled I would like you all to tuck in for dinner."

The Durmstrang students had found a position at the Slytherin table and the Beauxbatons students found a place at the Ravenclaw table while the American students had secured their seats quickly at the Gryffindor table. The Hufflepuffs table got any of the students who weren't able to get seats at the other tables as well.

"Hi I'm Harry. Harry Potter."

"I'm Kairas Sinclair. Potioneer and American Ministry of Magic Auror. 6th year."

"That's not possible"-Hermione said

"Well it is in America sweet cheeks. Me and a couple friends that were also made aurors defeated three magic lords who tried to overthrow the American ministry."

"Blimey. That must have been a bad battle."-Ron said

His eyes turned a bit darker.

"It was no battle it was total magical war. Including weapons. Weapons some of us had to use."

"Well...uh what did you use?"-Harry asked

"I used my fists along with a Beretta pistol and a 5ft katana I call 'Blood Soaker' and my wand of course."

A couple other Salem students also gave a down casted look.

"But we all survived that's what counts right!"

He had gone from somber, sad and depressed to joyous and chipper in moments. At this a couple Gryffindor's looked warily at them.

"We value ourselves and our families a lot more now along with those we are in relationships with to a greater extent."

"Are you with anyone then Kairas?"-Ginny asked innocently

"GINNY!"-Ron said angrily

"What I'm curious?"

"Hahaha. Well to answer that I was but she became the top female student and we couldn't focus on each other anymore...yet we are still good friends. And she's happy so with that I'm happy."

He said this as he saw Dianna performing some magic for first year little ones and doing tricks on the broom.

"Bloody hell you went out with her!?"-Ron said

"Yes I did. But we soon found out it wasn't meant to be for us. Although she still holds a place in my heart...I know already that we can't be together..."-Kairas looked somber at this

One of the American students came over and yelled in Kairas' ear

"HEY KAIRAS WANNA PLAY SOME QUIDDITCH TOMORROW!"-?

Kairas looked as if he had his head blown off. He looked down and for a second he was shaking in rage.

"Sure Damien lets have a game tomorrow."

You could hear the strain in his voice as he said this while his friends were laughing a lot.

"I'm gonna get that ass-hat if it's the last thing I do tomorrow"

The group then looked at him as he was glaring his friend 'Damien' in the back if the head. He shivered as he turned around to see a smiling Kairas waving at him goodnight. Yet his face turned into anger once Damien turned away.

"Students and esteemed guests I would like all of you to now wish you good night. Sweet dreams and tuck in for tomorrow is a new day with better surprises and more fun than today or before. Goodnight! Now kindly follow your heads of houses please the Durmstrang students will be staying within their ship as the Beauxbatons will be staying within their Carriages while our American students will be staying within an extended part of Gryffindoor tower."

Some students, mostly female looked at the ten males hopefully from Salem. And so did the males for the females.

"Oh and if any of you get ideas don't. My students know better… way better so don't try anything."-Professor Frankenstein said heartily

Some of the female students giggles at this and the males chuckled as well.

(Later that evening)

"Well this is where Gryffindor tower is located also behind the painting if the fat-lady.

"I beg your pardon! I am not fat…I'm just slightly more curvier than most. HMPH!"-Fat Lady

"With all due respect ma'am you're not fat just slightly. But you still have a good figure doll face."

"Oh aren't you the charmer. Password?"

"Oh. Umm what was it again.."-Mione

"Oh yes its Toffee twists"-Proffesor McGonagall

"Correct!"-FL

"Oh and for our American students you may create a password for yourselves as well."-McGonagall

"Thank you ma'am. So what do you all think?"-Kairas

"How about Salem Witchcraft?"

"Perfect!"

"You may all enter"

With this the Fat Lady then swung open to let the students inside the dormitory. The first ones in were the females of the Salem Academy, then the boys and lastly was everyone from Gryffindor. With this the students each individually went to bed. And Kairas was up for little while longer wondering why the flame had taken the form of a woman. A specific woman he had just met…

 **A/N: How do you all like this one? I loved the fourth year book and some parts of the movie im a potterhead. Lol im in the house of Gryffindor and Slytherin haha kinda little like Harry. But with a twist. Well that does it for this chapter im gonna have it at possibly 10 or so chapters itll follow the movie/book and then ill have Kairas and 4 others join the Golden Trio albeit with a twist.**

 **A/N 2: So i know i said id be posting up updates for the Pokemon and MLP stories but i just recently saw that my documents that were there had been erased and werent backed up which makes me sad and mad at the same time because my laptop had crashed 2 weeks prior to me updating and i though it had been in lik my files in my laptop but they were never there and doc recovery didnt even have them listed...so im sorry but please give me until the end of this month to update Pokemon to ch. 7 and mlp to ch. 7 as well im sorry all... /.\**


End file.
